


Matchmaking?

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness, Rare Pairings, someone help me, what am I even writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “Himekawa is kinda cute, isn’t he?”Teradomari spluttered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I ship this pair. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Usually, when someone saw Echigo Sakae, the first impression he gave was a nice, fatherly figure. Someone who was responsible, also an expert at improving people’s mental state—which was useful when they were having a difficult match. The match against Karasuno, for example.

 

However, no one—no one but their team’s ace—knew another side of him.

 

Teradomari’s left eye twitched. Echigo smiled—wait, no. scratch that.

 

He smirked. Mischievously.

 

That spent shiver down Teradomari’s spine. He was dumbstruck by what Echigo said just now, leaving his bento forgotten on his lap. He should have followed his instinct not to have a lunch at rooftop with fellow third years; Maruyama was nowhere to be seen, not returning yet after (practically) shouting, “Bathroom call! Gotta go now, be back soon!” while sprinting down the stairs. That left Teradomari and Echigo alone. They were eating silently and peacefully until Echigo said something unbelievable unexpectedly: “Himekawa is kinda cute, isn’t he?”

 

Fortunately, Teradomari was not chewing anything. He dropped the chicken meat back to his lunch box, though.

 

“He is cute, right, Tera?”

 

Another eye twitch. This time worse than the previous one.

 

Ignoring Teradomari’s current state, Echigo continued talking. “Yeah, a real fluff he is. Precious little one. Good with underhand serve, nice defense.” Then, he had the nerve to wink. “Skilful cutie, don’t you think so?”

 

Teradomari spluttered. He could not speak; his tongue went numb. All from the shock at seeing the usually calm, relaxed, and gentle captain suddenly showed his other side. All these three years knowing him but Echigo only showed this flirty side right now. After stress from mock exam and preparation for entrance exam must be the main causes.

 

“Sweet smile he has. Beautiful laugh too, have you seen him laughing?” Echigho snickered, biting and swallowing his bread first before saying, “Must be not. You’re too busy fiddling with your phone and smiling dreamily to even notice that.”

 

Wait. What?

 

“Poor thing looks so dejected lately, don’t know why. Gotta thanks Maruyama for taking such care of him, him being our team mom.” He sighed dramatically. Dramatically, mind you. “Poor Himekawa, poor Himekawa. Even Tsukioka can’t comfort him. We’re losing our team’s second sun. Wonder what kind of horrible guy who did that.”

 

The chopstick in Teradomari’s hand snapped into two.

 

Apparently, Echigo lose his sensitivity to his surrounding every time he was in this mode. Because he kept on talking, babbling about how irresponsible that person was to make such walking mass of fluff cry when there was nobody around. “I’ve seen him crying before. Two days ago, I think? Yeah, two days ago it is.” He nodded to himself. “Saying the person he admired—I quote, ‘ _a senpai in our team_ ’, end of quote—ignored him in favor of paying attention to something else lately.” Echigo paused for a moment before grinning again. “Well, judging from his expression though, rather than ‘ _a senpai he admired_ ’, it is more like ‘ _a senpai he has a crush on_ ’—“ Then Echigo found his uniform collar being yanked by a flustered Teradomari.

 

I repeat, a flustered Teradomari. He was scowling, his other hand clenched into another fist.

 

It would have looked dangerous, if not for the twenty shades of red on his face.

 

Echigo’s grin had not faltered yet.

 

“I’m not ignoring him, goddamnit! I only get too immersed in playing games lately; and it’s only Neko Atsume for fuck’s sake! It’s not like I cheated on him and texting a girl, or even another guy!” Teradomari released his grip on Echigo’s collar, using his both of his hands to wrap back his bento before standing up and taking long strides toward the door. He turned to see Echigo one last time, yelling, “And Himekawa’s mine! He’s my beloved, precious boyfriend! Don’t you dare speaking of him in such way again, **_Ecchi_** go!” on top of his lungs before slamming the door.

 

 Then it was all silence.

 

The now alone third year started counting down. “Ten, nine, eight, seven—“

 

And Teradomari’s indignant _shriek_ was heard.

 

Echigo laughed loudly, rolling on the floor even. There was sound of footstep coming near. Maruyama appeared from behind the carefully opened door, face frowning in confusion. “What have you done to Tera while I’m gone? That guy was babbling something about evil monk when I meet him at the stairs just now…”

 

“Don’t worry about him, you mother hen.” Ignoring Maruyama’s noise of disagreement, Echigo chuckled _evilly_ as he plotted another way to prank that teammate of his. “Let’s see, should I lock them away somewhere after practice for the next one? Wait, that’s too cliché…”

 

Maruyama decided that silence was probably the best way to deal with this Evil Monk of a Captain.

 

**.**

**.**

**[end]**

* * *

**[omake]**  

* * *

 

**_From:_ ** _Aoi-Hime_

**_Subject:_ ** _[none]_

_Teradomari-san, I’m relieved that you actually are not cheating on me. I apologize for mistaking the game you played for texting someone else… or cheating. I’m sorry. I really am. Please forgive me. Please don’t be mad at me. On another note, do you have to proclaim our relationship in… such, uh, er, grandiose way? My classmates have been teasing me since today’s lunch break; Atema-san and Maiko-san even congratulated me after today’s practice. And Echigo-san’s smile had never been this ominous before…_

_Anyway, why did you skip practice today? Are you sick? Do you want me to come over? Please reply soon. I’m really worried about you._

 

Teradomari buried his face on his pillow, trying his best to cool down his burning face with the power of air conditioner. Finished reading the email from Himekawa, he put his phone away and dragged his blanket until only the end of his wet, damp hair left to be seen.

 

Himekawa was going to be the death of him.

 

Somehow, Teradomari was sure of it.

 

**.**

**.**

**[really the end now]**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi)


End file.
